Reunited
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet again after so long apart. Percabeth! and a lil Jasper!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Percy x Annabeth fan fiction! Hope you enjoy!**

**Spoiler Alert: Do NOT read if you have not yet read the Son of Neptune!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series, Rick Riordan does!**

Percy POV

I was watching the War Ship land outside of the camp. My heart was racing inside my chest. Reyna surprisingly put her hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, we're all nervous. You swore on your life that everything would go ok. If this doesn't go ok… well, let's just say I don't want you to die." She half-smiled at me.

"Thanks, I think." I responded.

I saw my old teacher Chiron climb down first, along with some other demigods I didn't recognize.

"C'mon, get Hazel and Frank so we can go introduce ourselves." She instructed me.

I nodded, and pulled both Frank and Hazel towards the front.

"Hello, Roman Demigods, I am a Chiron the Centaur and trainer of Heroes. We are here to help." He said calmly.

Then, this girl with brown braids and …green eyes? Spoke up.

"I am Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite… or Venus if you want. I agree with Chiron. These are my friends Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus… or Vulcan, and Jason Grace, but I think you all know him already." The others nodded.

Reyna studied the other two, carefully. "Welcome back, Jason." She said curtly to a blond haired, blue eyed, teenage boy standing next to Chiron.

"Hey, Reyna, I see you haven't changed, huh?" Jason said cockily.

"At least you remember, Grace." She snapped back at him.

"Percy, I know you might not know…" I cut Chiron off.

"Chiron, I know who you are. You were my teacher, my friend. I remember all of my other family as well. Now, these are my other friends, Hazel Lavesque: Daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang: Son of Mars."

They nodded their heads. "Oh, and nice to meet you, Jason, Leo, Piper."

"By the way, Jason, Percy grabbed your title as Praetor." Octavian added in.

Jason looked at me, impressed. "In three days since you were here, I'm guessing? Not bad." He smirked.

"Not bad considering I killed a Giant and saved your camp." I smirked back.

We laughed. Then Chiron turned to me.

"Percy, you should come aboard, there's someone who wants to see you, now. Piper can escort you." He instructed. Piper nodded and smiled at me.

"C'mon Percy, she's waiting." I nodded and followed her.

Piper led me upon the ship, on the way I saw the Stolls, Thalia and her Hunters, and a lot more of my old friends.

Finally, we stopped at a door I'm guessing where people are meant to sleep.

"This might get dramatic."  
>"You don't look like a Daughter of Aphrodite." I said, eyeing her simple jeans and camp shirt.<p>

"Eh, I get that a lot, but thanks." She knocked on the door.

"Annabeth? Open up, he's here." She said shakily.

Oh gods, I'm going to Annabeth again. I hope she forgives me.

Slowly, the door opened. She was just as I remembered, but sadder: same beautiful princess curls that are blonde, calculating gray eyes, red lips, tan skin. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Percy…? Please tell me this isn't a dream." She sobbed.

"It's ok, I'm here." I said soothingly.

She smiled. "You remember!" she hugged me fiercely, nearly nocking me off my feet.

"Of course I remember, you were the only person I remembered at first." I said, stroking her back as she cried into my shirt.

Then she pulled away, angry now. "You know how worried I was? How could you do that? I thought you left me and found some other chick here! Don't ever do that to me again, Perseus Jackson!"

"Annabeth Chase, you are the only girl I will ever have my eyes on, do you hear me? I will never think of kissing anyone else but you. Hera put me to sleep then made me do that. It wasn't my choice." I said. She studied me, trying to see if I was lying. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed her fiercely and kissed her with every ounce of love I had in me.

I felt tears hit my cheek. I realized they were both of ours; we haven't been apart this long since… well ever. Not even in the school year since we both knew where we were.

We kissed for what seemed like ever, her hands in my hair, mine on her waist and neck. We kissed until every need was satisfied, until we both knew we were really back into each other's lives.

I thought of what Hera had warned me about; how Annabeth would cause me the most trouble. I didn't let it bother me, because in the past she's cost me a lot of pain, panic, and trouble anyways. I trust her with my life, secrets, everything, and I always will, I don't care what anyone says.

So I said the most dangerous words you can ever say to anyone not in your family:

"I love you."

**That was the first chapter! There's going to be more, I promise! I might not do an entire story because I don't know what the meaning of 'Athena's Mark burns through Rome' or whatever it is again, but I'll make sure there's plenty of Percabeth and maybe Jasper too! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! *It's not finished yet though***

Annabeth pulled away, and she looked happy. "You do?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend, my world, my everything, my Annabeth."

"I love you too, Perseus Jackson, don't ever forget that, or I'll kill you." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Um… I'm just going to go and tell Chiron everything's okay in here." I heard Piper say.

Not that I really paid attention. Annabeth pulled me inside, and locked the door.

"Annabeth, the camp is next to a city… where demigods can live, work, and raise a family…"

"Percy, I want that as much as you do, but right now, just think of the war coming up, or us…" she said.

Gods, she was really distracting me right now.

"You're really trying to irritate me right now, aren't you?" I said.

"You can't blame me; I haven't seen you in eight months! I miss kissing you, holding you, "she growled.

"Looks like someone needs a high dose of Percy…" I smirked.

"Mhm," she purred, coming up to meet my waiting lips.

_With Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank_

Piper POV

Holy gods, Percy and Annabeth do have a major thing going on. My face was blood red when I came back to my friends.


End file.
